Feliz Aniversário Omi
by Evil Kitsune
Summary: Uma aniversário diferente...


Feliz Aniversário Omi 

** Por Evil Kitsune **

Esta fic é para você minha amiga Suriya .Feliz Aniversário Su, tudo de bom! 

Já fazia semanas que contava os dias para o tão esperado dia, se bem que com era muito chato fazer aniversário em um dia que só existia em ano bissexto, mas não importava iria comemorar do mesmo jeito . Já havia planejado tudo, iria com os outros sair para comemorar e dançar e depois teria uma noite bem especial com ele. 

Mas quanto mais se aproximava seu aniversário algo estava estranho, ele estava diferente, até um pouco distante dele. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo ele não falava, nem insistia para não haver brigas, pois com certeza no seu aniversário estaria tudo bem de novo. 

Foram passando os dias, mas não ocorreu nenhuma mudança por parte dele. Algo estava errado e ele iria descobrir o que era, só que aquela noite, eles não se encontraram. Ficou muito chateado, mas conseguiria descobrir de uma forma ou outra, afinal era seu aniversario. 

Chegou o grande dia era seu aniversário, estava todo feliz, recebeu o comprimento de todos menos dele, ele nem estava lá, sumira desde manhã e nem dera noticias ainda, mas como sempre não demonstrou tristeza, estava sorrindo, mesmo que este sorriso estivesse sendo difícil demais de sustentar. Passou o dia todo e nada dele, chegou a noite e estava difícil disfarçar a tristeza, mas foi tomar banho e se arrumar pra sair com os outros, pois já estava combinado a vários dias, entrou no banho e chorou, assim ninguém veria suas lágrimas, que escorriam junto com a água. 

Terminou seu banho e quando saiu encontrou alguém no seu quarto. 

-Aya-kun – olhou as roupas negras que ele usava e olhar muito sério. 

-Temos uma missão urgente Omi, vista-se. 

-Mas Aya... – nem teve tempo de falar com ele, pois ele saíra. Aya-kun...-de novo ele não o cumprimentara e agora essa missão bem no seu aniversário. 

Foi se trocar muito chateado, mas o dever primeiro, sempre o dever, mas poderia ter sido em outro dia pelo menos dessa vez. Desceu e encontrou Aya lhe esperando, mas não viu Ken e Yohji, olhou pra ele estranhando. 

-Cadê os outros? Eles não vão? E por que nem tive tempo de planejar a fuga e encontrar o mapa do local? 

-Eles já foram – foi indo pro carro – Nos encontrarão lá. Eu lhe explico no caminho. A missão é urgente e nos passaram agora. 

Foi atrás dele e sentou no carro sério e escutou a missão sem contestar, mas depois disso ele teria que lhe explicar onde fora o dia todo e por que nem lembrara de seu aniversário já que tinham feito planos juntos. 

O plano aparentemente era simples, entrar no local, e acabar com os bandidos, que diziam ser muito perigosos, violentos e estavam fortemente armados, fora que o local estaria cheio de armadilhas, ia pesquisando o local em seu laptop e programando as rotas de fuga enquanto iam, explicou as rotas e entregou o transmissor. 

-Mas Aya, e os outros, como os avisaremos? – perguntou preocupado. 

-Eles servirão de distração enquanto entramos e eles sabem se cuidar – encerrou o assunto, parou o carro e desceu. 

-Tudo bem Abyssinian – foi irônico com ele – aqui esta a rota de fuga, nós entramos juntos e nos separamos lá dentro – foi indo na frente. 

-Certo Bombay – retrucou no mesmo tom, mas Omi não vira o olhar divertido dele nesse momento, foi o seguindo. 

Entraram no local Omi foi indo na frente seguido por Aya, estava bem escuro e andavam em silencio, o local parecia um hotel meio abandonado, continuou a caminhar sem encontrar nada além de vários quartos de repente escutou um barulho e olhou pra trás e não viu mais Aya. 

-Abyssinian –chamou pelo transmissor, mas não obteve resposta. 

Ficou preocupado e resolveu voltar, viu uma porta aberta, encostou na parede e preparou seus dardos, quando entrou só sentiu lhe agarrarem por trás e um pano com clorofórmio foi colocado em sua boca o fazendo perder os sentidos. 

Quando voltou a si estava amarrado nu na cama com os olhos vendados e a boca amordaçada. Entrou em pânico, tentou se soltar sem conseguir, pois suas pernas estavam presas também, só que abertas e seus braços juntos pra cima, começou a se debater na cama, mas não adiantava, parou e escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo e alguém entrando, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia, estava tudo silencioso, isso o estava deixando maluco, nu e indefeso e sem ver nada ainda. 

Sentiu alguém sentar na cama ao seu lado, isso aumentou seu pânico, não podia ser o que estava pensando, não podiam fazer isso, como poderia se defender daquele jeito. De repente sentiu algo lhe tocando a pele suavemente, era um toque gentil e suave, foi subindo ate seu peito e passou sobre o seu nariz, onde sentiu o perfume de uma rosa, mas não parou ali, continuou em seu rosto e desceu novamente pelo seu peito e começou a descer mais isso o deixou apreensivo, começou a se debater enquanto era acariciado pela flor que descia mais tocando em seu sexo, chamou por Aya em seus pensamentos ele deveria acha-lo logo antes que o pior acontecesse, mas assim como começou o toque parou, relaxou um pouco. 

Subitamente sentiu algo gelado lhe tocar a pele novamente e se arrepiou, aquilo parecia gelo, foi seguindo pelo seu peito, passando por seus mamilos que se arrepiaram com o contato, se debateu e fazia que não com a cabeça, mas não adiantava, sentiu o gelo em seu peito e descendo ate seu umbigo onde ficou sendo esfregado suavemente ali onde derreteu um pouco, sentiu lábios deslizando suavemente onde o gelo passara e parando em seu umbigo sugando a água que ficara ali, não queria, mas seu corpo estava começando a reagir àquela estranha tortura, onde estaria Aya que não vinha lhe tirar dali. 

Sentiu então algo melado sendo jogado em seu corpo e novamente os lábios lhe sugando e lambendo por todo lugar, apesar da situação seu corpo reagiu e sentiu seu pênis endurecer, estava ficando desesperado com aquilo, não sabia quem era, mas estava o enlouquecendo. Novamente sentiu aquele melado sendo jogando em suas pernas e foi sendo lambido de novo, sentiu a boca suave subindo pelas suas pernas e chegando em seu sexo o abocanhando, se contraiu e seu corpo se retesou ao sentir aquela boca o sugando com força, não conseguiu mais se controlar e teria soltado um gemido se não estivesse amordaçado. 

Seu corpo foi acariciado todo por toques gentis, aquilo era enlouquecedor, estava perdendo a razão, quando tudo parou sentiu lhe soltarem as pernas e se deitarem entre elas, sentiu a mão lhe tocando a entradinha e esfregando algo melado, mas não ficaram lá, as mãos subiram pelo seu corpo chegando na mordaça e retiram ela e começaram acariciar seu rosto e depois seus lábios. 

-Não faça isso, por favor –implorou baixinho. 

-Por que não? Você também quer. 

Conhecia aquela voz, mas antes que pudesse responder sentiu seu anus sendo invadido lentamente e foi beijado, a mão continuou a subir e soltou suas mãos presas acariciando seus pulsos vermelhos, em seguida sua venda foi tirada e seu corpo foi acariciado suavemente, enquanto era invadido aos poucos. Quando foi totalmente preenchido o beijo cessou. 

-Aya kun –sussurrou e abriu os olhos – Por que? 

-Você faz muitas perguntas – segurou seus quadris e começou a se mover lentamente. 

-Aaahhhh - soltou um gemido de prazer, mordeu o lábio inferior e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Começou a se mover com ele o acompanhando. Sentia ele o preenchendo todo e se movendo cada vez mais rápido, desceu as mãos pelas costas dele o arranhando. 

Aya levantou mais seus pequenos quadris, fazendo com isso a penetração ir mais funda e também aumentou o ritmo. Omi arqueou mais seu corpo na cama, se agarrando nos lençóis e os repuxando. Estava muito bom, sentia ele o tocando todo por dentro era muito prazer para seu corpo. Sentiu que estava em seu limite. Aya continuou a estoca-lo mais rápido e mais fundo e em um ultimo impulso, se enterrou todo nele o preenchendo com seu semem. Ao sentir ele todo dentro dele, Omi também não resistiu e gosou, molhando o abdômen de ambos. O puxou para mais um beijo enquanto tentava acalmar seu coração descompassado, foi correspondido com paixão. 

- Otanjoubi omedetou Omi! –disse em seu ouvido enquanto beijava todo seu rosto – Ai shiteru koibito – continuou a beijar o rosto e desceu pelo pescoço e ombros. 

Ficou emocionado ao ouvir aquilo, eram amantes há algum tempo, mas nunca esperara ouvir isso dele, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de emoção. – Ai shiteru mo itoshii – se abraçou forte a ele, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas de felicidade. 

O encarou e acariciou o rostinho dele – Não precisa chorar koi – falou e sorriu pra ele. 

-Desculpe itoshi, mas achei que você tivesse esquecido e também nunca imaginei que você fosse dizer isso pra mim – ficou meio envergonhado por dizer aquilo. 

Passou um dedo pelos lábios vermelhos de tantos beijos – Ah Omi, o que eu faço com você? É tão adorável! - se inclinou e o beijou sensualmente – Eu não esqueci, só queria você só pra mim essa noite, sem dividi-lo com ninguém. 

-Aya kun então você me enganou com essa falsa missão? E me deixou pensar que tinha esquecido? – olhou sério pra ele. 

-Sim e hoje você é só meu, a noite toda, sem se preocupar se vão nos ouvir, se vão descobrir ou se vão ver um de nós dois saindo escondido do quarto do outro – confirmou. 

Ficou meio vermelho ao ouvir aquilo dele, nem imaginava as loucuras que ele ainda tinha planejado para a noite toda, mas olhou que ao lado da cama tinha um balde com gelo, mel, frutas, champanhe e ao lado dela uma rosa vermelha, sorriu apenas, afinal era seu aniversário, iria aproveitar. 

Aya se virou na cama e o colocou deitado por cima dele – A propósito, eu queria lhe dar isso – pegou um pequeno embrulho em baixo do travesseiro e entregou a ele. 

-Não precisava itoshii, só de você não ter esquecido já estou feliz –sorriu pra ele. 

-Mas eu quero lhe dar isso, pegue. 

Pegou o embrulho e foi abrindo o embrulho, prendeu a respiração e olhou emocionado pra Aya – Mas Aya isso deve ter custado um absurdo – olhava para o Palmtop que ganhara dele – não posso aceitar – estava maravilhado, queria um há algum tempo. 

-Você merece isso e muito mais koi, não aceito um não como resposta – parecia uma criança que ganha seu brinquedo desejado, fizera a escolha certa do presente. 

-Mas Aya... – foi interrompido por outro beijo. 

-Às vezes você fala demais – o agarrou – Acho que vou ter que fazer você ficar quieto de outro jeito. 

Tirou o presente da mão dele o colocando no chão do quarto, o virou de bruços na cama e começou a beijar suas costas. 

-Aya, eu queria saber uma coisa – perguntou Omi todo arrepiado já. 

-O que foi? – continuou a beijar as costas dele. 

-O que você disse para os outros? –já estava todo entregue aos desejos dele novamente. 

-Disse pra irem antes, que depois levaria você – continuou a descer beijando as nádegas dele. 

-Mas...Aahhh... A gente não vai encontrar eles mesmo e agora? – seu corpo queimava com os beijos dele. 

-Nem me importo, Yohji já deve ter percebido e com certeza depois de hoje Ken também saberá – desceu mais até chegar nas pernas dele as beijando e acariciando. 

-Hmmm... Mas você não se importa que eles saibam? –adorava quando ele lhe fazia aquilo. 

-Não, assim eles saberão que você é só meu, mas esquece isso agora, temos coisas melhores pra fazer – acariciou as pernas dele –Deixe-me ver o que vou usar agora –ficou olhando pra mesa e pegou o chantili – Como você é doce, deve ficar uma delícia com essa cobertura. 

-Você está muito pervertido hoje – falou brincando com ele. 

-Você não viu nada ainda. 

Antes que Omi tivesse tempo de retrucar foi virado e chantili foi colocado em sua boca. 

-A noite só esta começando Omi – se deitou sobre ele o beijando novamente saboreando seus lábios e o chantili. 

Teriam aquela noite pra comemorar e muitas outras juntos. 

*************** OWARI ************** 

Março 2003 

Evil_kitsune@hotmail.com 

**Otanjoubi omedetou ** – Feliz Aniversário 

**Ai shiteru** – Eu te Amo (invoca compromisso) 

**Ai shiteru mo** – Eu também te amo 

**Koibito ** – namorado, amante 

**Itoshii** – "querido"


End file.
